


Seven Times Harry Changed Draco

by Mai_Wiz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Wiz/pseuds/Mai_Wiz
Summary: Harry Potter might be a Slytherin, but he's still a bit different than Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> {LJ: Maiwiz} It's a complete magic AU.

_The first time_

Harry found that he quite disliked getting fitted for robes. He had been moved quickly towards the back as soon as he walked in, and he no longer had Hagrid's protection. He was scary in his own way, but not as scary as the wizards who gave him strange, searching looks once they saw his scar. He hadn't seen one wizard his age so far, and he was feeling impossibly lonely. The woman who was supposed to fit him had disappeared after putting him in his robe, and he was standing stupidly in a garment way too big for him in a otherwise empty shop. This place was also way too expensive for him, and Harry couldn't help but wonder if he would even be accepted if he didn't have the money from Gringotts. 

The door opened and Harry involuntarily flinched away. A boy about the same size as him entered, with a man who could be nothing but his own father for as much as they looked alike. "Where is she?" The boy asked, sounding both annoyed and out of breath. His father behind him looked much more displeased, and Harry was grateful for some reason that they did not seem to see him yet. "She probably has rescheduled, as you have seen it fit to play around instead of coming on time." The man told his son in obvious anger. Harry sympathized with the boy, he too had been obsessed with looking around. The boy amazingly lost all of his attitude, and hung his head. "I'm sorry, father."

The man didn't respond and instead pointed toward the other side of the room, with another large mirror. The boy scampered off to it, but not before noticing Harry at last. Although Harry was curious at what the boy looked like, he looked away quickly, not wanting to cause the boy to say something. He was already fearful of his father. The father nodded at him and told him he'd be back in a hour. Harry didn't know why he blindly trusted that the woman would come back, but the expensive-looking robes on the both of them told him that maybe they expected it. As soon as he left, the boy immediately started talking to Harry, without even turning away from the mirror.

"Where is Madam Malkin anyways? Did she get trapped in all her measuring tape? I've already been fitted, but my father insists I get fitted for school robes. I guess you're here for the same thing." He finally looked back over at him, and Harry noticed from the light on him that he had the blondest hair and greyest eyes he had ever seen. It took Harry a second to realize he was making a joke. Harry laughed shakily, desperate not to push away what could possibly be a friend of his in school. "Are you starting this year?" Harry asked, careful to keep his bangs covering his scar in the mirror. He would find out eventually, but Harry wanted at least _one_ experience without someone knowing who he was.

"Yes, and I hope I get sorted into Slytherin. Best house there is, really. You should hope for it as well. Don't listen to what anyone else tells you about Ravenclaw or the like. Does Gyrffindor have consecutive wins in both House Cups and Quidditch Cups? I didn't think so." The boy seemed to like talking to himself a lot. Harry didn't even know what Quidditch or House Cups meant, but he nodded anyways. He also hadn't put any thought into what house he'd be in. But didn't Hagrid say something about Slytherin? He couldn't remember as the boy went on. "Quidditch? What's that?" Harry interrupted, stuffing his hands into his robes with embarrassment. The boy looked at him weirdly, but went on to explain it.

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco was unable to think of anything else but the boy he had talked to at Madam Malkin's that he had found out after had been the mysterious and powerful Potter boy who had killed You-Know-Who as a child. He hadn't even talked much, but even before he had found out by a comment by Blaise Zabini after boarding the train that 'Harry Potter had the most ridiculous messy black hair' he had been going over the conversation in his head several times. He was regretting being such a coward that he ran off with his father after he returned, not wanting the boy to find out what his family was known for. He was desperate to reinvent what the Malfoy's were about.

His friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were obediently trailing him, saying nothing as he walked along the train even as he came across numerous empty compartments. Draco wasn't sure himself why he kept on walking back and forth. He had yet to see Potter yet, but that didn't matter, did it? He clashed heads with numerous blood traitors, complimented other pure bloods, (even if there wasn't much to compliment) and flirted with girls he used to go to Wizard day care with. But he still could not sit down. It was only when he spotted a boy with skewed glasses jump on the train at the last minute, lugging his bags and white owl with him that Draco finally stopped.

He only stopped for a moment though, determined to speak to the boy who was late to the Hogsmeade train before anyone else did and convinced him to join their less-adequate group. Or Merlin forbid, they convince him to become a Gryffindor. He went after him, expecting the boys behind him to follow, and picked up the book that had fallen to the ground before he could. Satisfied that when the boy looked up he was indeed Harry, (A Malfoy's intuition was never wrong) he was confident enough to begin his what now seemed to be a well thought out speech. "You must be Harry. We met at Malkin's. You never told me who you were." Draco hoped he didn't bring up how he left before asking.

"H-Hello, Draco." He was out of breath, which reminded Draco of having to run to Malkin's just to find his father already waiting for him there. He would normally sneer at his inability to regain composure, but now there was nothing but a wide smile on his face. This confused him, as normally he was never this friendly to anyone he attempted to befriend. He decided to look over this later. He held out the book to Harry. He took it, a small smile hesitantly appearing on his face. Then he looked behind him to see Goyle and Crabbe, and his eyes widened. Draco had already heard the insults. That of course _Malfoy_ would hang around his most stupidest, most obedient friends like they were his lapdogs.

He winced. Draco usually also wasn't one to care what other people thought about his company, since they were always better than the company they kept, but foolishly now that seemed to be the one thing he cared about. He held his hand out. "You should come sit with us. Goyle and Crabbe and I are both interested in trying out for Quidditch this year. Don't you want to hang out with people who'll help out? You look like a seeker to me. And you seemed interested in Quidditch when we talked." He was definitely laying it on thick, but Draco was desperate. He could see already boys sticking their head out to watch them. Even Weasley and the Longbottom boy was watching. "Alright." Harry agreed hesitantly, shaking his hand.

TBC -


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's up for more crap every year, but lucky for him, he has a loud and demanding friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {LJ: Maiwiz}

_The second time_

Harry had been convinced by Draco to try out for Quidditch, and had spent afternoons practicing ever since they got off the train. However, with today being the day for tryouts, Harry suddenly didn't want to go anymore. "What's the point, Draco? All the blokes there are going to be big and brawny. I have no chance for seeker." Seeker, coincidentally enough. had been Harry's favorite position to play, but it didn't help that there was only one person allowed to play it. Harry was convinced he would get rejected, even though he supposedly had the privilege of being the 'boy who lived'. Draco did not share his sentiment.

"There are two spots open, Harry. Enough for the both of us. They'd be idiotic to not take us." Draco had a knowing smirk as if he was planning something. Draco turned a blind eye when Harry had disappeared whenever bad things in Hogwarts had occurred, and had stood up for him, but Harry would be stupid to think Draco didn't have his own plans he kept secret. It was one of the biggest reasons they were still friends even after Harry made friends in different houses; they didn't ask questions. Well, they both had opinions, which lead to fights, which lead to ignoring each other even though they were both a dorm bed away, but it still somehow worked out.

They were both so stubborn that Harry wondered how they hadn't incapacitated each other yet. "How do you figure?" Harry asked, eyebrow raised in suspicion, but followed obediently when Draco took both of their brooms and walked out of their dorm room. Maybe it was because Harry was so nosy (but would never admit it) wherever Draco was concerned. He didn't have to ask most of the time, he knew Draco well enough by his expressions that betrayed what he liked to call 'a calm and collected face'. Of course, it was never calm. Draco and Harry were also incredibly hot-headed. "I'm a Malfoy, Harry. You should know not to doubt me. _I've_ been flying with you."

"You are truly the most egotistical prat I have ever met." Harry rolled his eyes, but Draco ignored him until they got to the field. "Quick. Take your broom and don't show fear." Harry caught his prized broom Draco threw. "Fear? What?" As he spoke, What seemed to be the captain of the team along with two other members passed them and surveyed them as if they were auditioning for a _Witch Weekly_ magazine special. They looked at Harry with special interest after nodding at Draco. Extremely uncomfortable, Harry walked backward and almost tripped until Draco caught him. When the towering blokes finally left, Draco looked at him with a grin. "See? We're totally in."

Harry gripped his broom tightly. " _In?_ That was terrifying. They looked at us like a piece of meat. Is everyone in Slytherin like this?" Harry asked with regret. Harry already disliked the leader, he looked like a cheat. "No. Just the brain-dead ones. But you have to act like you like the people in power to get ahead in this world, Harry." Harry sneered. "Why is it always the arseholes in power?" Draco winced. "I don't know. Hey! We'll change that once you get to be captain. Well, you'll look good and I'll actually lead in your shadow." Harry's eyes widened. "Captain- what? Oh, really funny." Harry glared solemnly. It was no secret Draco was the smart one, while Harry got swarmed by attention.

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco had been looking for Harry ever since he heard even more rumors about Harry being the Slytherin prince. He had told them off, which admittedly took longer than expected, because when he finished Harry was nowhere in sight. Draco had let Harry go off and fix Hogwarts when it was in trouble, he wasn't stupid, he knew it was something going on that his father wouldn't want to know about. But he couldn't just let his friend run away when he was upset and humiliate himself. He had saw the evidence, but he refused to believe it. Draco would deny it to everyone, but he secretly believed Harry could do no wrong. He was just that kind of guy. Snake-charmer or not.

It also helped that Harry was the Golden Boy even in Draco's childhood. Draco knew now that Harry could never be the next V- but he didn't want him to be. It was a scary thought, when his father still wanted him to come back, not knowing that Harry wasn't the mudblood-hater he believed he was. Harry had even done his part to make Draco not despise muggle borns himself. Well, he still despised Granger. But that was because she wouldn't mind her own bloody business. Draco finally got to his dorm room, and in the dark dungeon he swore he saw a small mass in the bed at the very back. Draco crept up and pulled the covers back.

"Oh bugger off." A irritated Harry said, one that had apparently been hiding out like a homebody. Draco could understand why, Slytherins weren't the best at keeping their mouths shut. Especially if it was their own 'kind.' "I'm not going to ask." Draco tried to placate him before he erupted. "Oh sure. Everyone wants to know why Harry's writing in blood. Why Harry can talk to snakes." Draco decided not to mock the fact that Harry was talking in the third person. "I already asked that anyways. Can't a guy just be there for his mate?" Draco joked, forcibly pushing Harry up so he wouldn't have to look down at him like a creep.

Harry was still wearing his robes, and Draco wondered how he could possibly not be sweating with blankets on him. "I appreciate you standing up for me." Harry said tiredly. "At least someone is." Draco peered at him with new interest. Harry's friends were treating him like shite? He should rejoice, perhaps later, that he had a one-up on Harry's many less important friends. "Hey. You don't have to be the hero all the time. You can just tell them to 'bugger off' like you just told me." Draco advised, even taking a chance and wrapping his arm around the prickly boy. And Harry called _Draco_ the dramatic one. "Everyone expects me to, but can't even trust me."

"You mean after the Dueling Club? Hufflepuffs are nothing but gutless back-stabbers, I thought I told you that already." Draco said harshly. Boys Draco couldn't even remember the names of blowing Harry off or giving him looks. He didn't get why Harry cared. Draco only cared about what the important people thought, but that seemed to be everyone for Harry. "It's not that I like all of them. I'd just appreciate it if they stopped treating me like Merlin, Merlin's pants." Draco snickered and Harry groaned. Draco knew he could be considered one of them, but he wouldn't treat Harry like he was perfect. Draco knew much better than that. Harry eventually chuckled at Draco's behavior.

TBC -


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets attacked by a crazy bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {LJ: Maiwiz}

_The third time_

Harry stood slightly behind Draco as Hagrid began to lead out the Hippogriff. Even though Draco had on a show of strength, Harry could tell from his rigid stance that he _definitely_ was not as cool and collected as he seemed. Harry poked Draco in the ribs as Hagrid began to talk, as Draco wasn't even listening. "You okay there, mate?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. Harry was a bit annoyed, to say the least, he was excited to see Hagrid teach and Draco himself said he couldn't wait to 'best the animals' as he called it. "I don't like birds. Any kind, really. Definitely not the big kind." Harry couldn't really call it a bird except for the head and wings, but it did seem rather frightening. 

However, that wasn't enough to persuade Harry to leave Hagrid to the wolves (the students, who did nothing but judge him) and he walked forward as soon as Hagrid asked for volunteers to greet the Hippogriff. Immediately, Draco's hand gripped on his arm. Harry looked back and was about to roll his eyes, but Draco looked more like he was concerned rather than just being a prick. "Why don't you come too then, since you're so concerned for my well being." Harry yanked Draco forward, and Draco, looking back to _Crabbe_ for support, just saw Crabbe about to pump his fists in the air.

Draco hesitantly joined him, but this time he lingered behind Harry. "Don't stick so close together, lads. You're going make him think you're ganging up on em'." Draco didn't seem to like that idea much, but stepped away from Harry some. "Okay, you first, Harry. Bow nice and easy. Then wait to see if he bows back." Harry looked at Draco again, but he was looking steadily at anything but Hagrid or the Hippogriff. Merlin. Harry bowed, expecting nothing, but the creature eventually bowed. Draco was looking now. "Now you have to approach cautiously. Then you can pet him." Hagrid said, in a proud sort of way; sort of like the Hippogriff. Harry held his hand out.

"Be careful, Harry." Draco called out warily, and Harry almost blinked. Luckily though, the Hippogriff still allowed him to touch him. He touched his beak, and remembered that he was called Buckbeak; before he stepped away. "Your turn then, Draco." He called back, winking at Draco as he went back. But he remained in front of the line, to the awe and respect of the other students. He felt a clap on his back, but he was still focused on Draco. "You'll have to come a bit closer than that, Mr. Malfoy." Hagrid said sternly. Draco had edged away as if he was about to slip back into the group. He winced and walked forward.

Draco bowed awkwardly, and Harry wondered if the bloke had ever felt so inferior in his life. There was a cheer behind him, probably Goyle, and Draco became less worried as he stood back up. It felt like forever, but Buckbeak bowed back as well. Harry clapped softly, and when Draco turned around in the middle of touching the Hippogriff Harry gave a thumbs-up. When he stepped away, however, he ran back towards the group before the Hippogriff could change his mind. "Nice one." Harry couldn't help the grin on his face, knowing Draco would make him pay for it later. "I'm not giving you extra dessert anymore." Draco huffed in anger.

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco was pissed beyond reproach. First, Harry had _dragged_ Draco out to make him touch the Hippogriff as well; then he _laughed_ when Draco almost got bit by the wretched thing after they were all supposed to touch it _again!_ And it was Harry's bloody fault he almost got bit anyways, he kept making Draco look back at him whenever he turned away to talk to bloody Gryffindors. They were all congratulating him. Of course, they didn't congratulate _him,_ but Draco noticed a stiff nod or two anyways. After he got bit, though, the stiff nod was replaced by giggles. "I can't believe you ruined my reputation." Draco angrily spat at Harry as they walked back to Hogwarts.

"Ruined? Draco, not everything is ruined because of a joke. You were just the _butt_ of it this time." Harry laughed, causing even more incense to flow through Draco's veins. "You think I don't know that! I think he hated me!" Draco said dramatically. " _Buckbeak?_ I don't think so. I think you just hurt his feelings, ignoring him. He's a bit proud. Like someone I know." Harry added slyly. Draco chose not to comment on the bait. "You mean Hagrid? I agree. He thinks he knows a lot for a gamekeeper." He knew it was going to anger Harry, but the bite was what he needed to get over his own bite- where afterwards he screamed and flailed backwards, right into Harry.

Harry, true to what Draco thought, turned back to give him a disappointed look. "He knows a lot. And I hope you aren't thinking of getting him in trouble." Draco gaped at him in outrage. " _Buckbeak_ is the one who bit me!" Harry rolled his eyes. "Would you like me to kiss it for you? It's a animal, Draco. I don't know why you're afraid of birds so much." Draco touched his bandage that he asked to be put on after Hagrid had taken Buckbeak away in contempt. "Because they're all over the manor. Stupid peacocks." Harry snorted and Draco glared at him. "Sorry! Just don't say anything. Please? I'll let you bestow any punishment you want on me."

Draco blushed and shook his head, holding up a hand to stop Harry's annoying begging. He didn't know _why_ he cared so much about Hagrid anyways. Draco had heard things, of course... but that was all sentimental. More so, Draco didn't know why _he_ cared. As even though he acted angry, he was not going to get the professor in trouble. After all, he had Harry's full attention now. And that seemed to be all Draco cared about at the moment. "Punishment? Then you let me play against you in Quidditch. Since you saved me from that devastating fall and all." Harry had carried the brunt of the fall. Which seemed to be the majority of the reason people laughed so much at them.

"Fine then. If punishment means to you _you_ losing, not me." Harry smirked at him. Draco punched him in the arm, aggravated at Harry's attitude when Draco was doing him the great service of pardoning his beloved teacher. "Oh settle down. I was just messing." Harry patted him on the arm, not on the bite, thankfully, and pulled him towards an empty field instead of the building. Draco had to admit having a soft spot for Harry did have its advantages. Like when he unknowingly gave him training, since he was quite bloody good at Quidditch. Yes, that was the main reason of it all. The rush of flying against him had to do with that only.

TBC -


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry might get a culture shock or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {LJ: Maiwiz}

_The fourth time_

Harry watched in horror as girls came out in cluttered groups of the Great Hall after hearing the announcement about the Yule Ball that was occurring. Harry had already heard his name being called out for the Triwizard Tournament when he had never put his name in- and the thought of now having to choose a _date_ when he already had a lot on his plate was nauseating. At least Draco believed him. "Lots of weird things happen to you, Harry. This could be one of them. However, I doubt it was a accident." Harry didn't want to think about that right now though, so he decided to go with the lesser of two evils.

"There are lots of girls without dates yet, Harry, I'm sure they'll jump at the chance of getting to _maul_ you at the Ball." Draco told him beside him. He too was staring at the mass of girls who were already giggling, some staring at Harry, he could admit. But Draco wasn't looking for himself, he already had a date, with a girl he had promised months ago. Harry wished he had Draco's charm. He couldn't figure out how he was supposed to ask one out without talking to the whole herd. "Who do you think will be willing to go with Crabbe? Millie's already going with Goyle. Bit of a scrap that was." Harry just hoped he wouldn't be fighting over last pickings like Crabbe would be.

"It's not like you don't have a date in mind already, Harry. Just ask _Chang_ out already." Draco said when he didn't answer. Draco had been making fun of Harry ever since he learned of the crush on the Ravenclaw. "Just be quick, I've heard she's about to choose someone else." Harry blinked. He couldn't tell if Draco was just messing with him or not. It wasn't like Draco liked Harry's pick. He never did approve of anyone Harry found attractive, actually. So Harry would just have to rely on himself. Would an Owl work? Harry hadn't even talked to her much before the Tournament... "You think she'd say yes?" Harry asked nervously, catching eyes with the girl herself as she walked by with her friends.

Draco looked after her with squinted eyes. "She'd be a fool not to." He said distastefully. "Anyways, you're not a lot of help. By the time the Ball comes around, you might actually have to bring a Hufflepuff." Draco laughed at his own joke. "Why can't _you_ just ask her for me?" Harry pleaded. Draco rolled his eyes. "Why would I beg a _Ravenclaw_ when you could go with a respectable Slytherin? Honestly Harry, you're a failure in the dating department." Harry groaned, knowing that Draco would never budge. Maybe if he came to him glossy-eyed he'd set him up with the last Slytherin girl available if he couldn't find a girl.

Annoyed at his own lack of optimism, Harry swore that he would find himself a date even if it meant embarrassing himself in front of Cho and all her friends. As he and Draco walked off to class, Draco offered him a confident smile and patted him on the back. "If I can make Crabbe ask out a girl, then you can do it yourself, my good friend." Draco said with more assurance than Harry thought he had. He winced as he saw girls pass by him even now, whispering behind his back. Maybe he would ask a Gryffindor for help. They had nice girls, right? Ron always said he'd be there to help...

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco stood watching the time as Pansy had left him to get drinks (or make their own drinks, as Draco was sure of). Harry had yet to arrive. Even Crabbe had came with Runcorn, a friend of Millie who was just as big and terrifying as she was. If he didn't have a date, Draco would have to resort to drastic measures so his friend would not embarrass himself. Luckily, Draco knew of connections, younger girls who would die just to come to the Ball. He had helped Harry pick out his suit himself, so he knew he had to come, if he wanted to save his own dignity at the hands of Draco himself. Of course, Harry only wanted the most simple suit there was. Harry finally came at the same time Weasley did, Merlin forbid.

"Harry!" They both were in the arms of twin girls who seemed to be leading them more than they were, talking amongst themselves while Harry and the Weasley boy looked on unhappily. As Harry saw him, Draco beckoned towards him with a jut of his arm. "Give me a second." Draco saw that he awkwardly mouthed before moving towards him. "That's Parvati Patel. The other one is her twin, Padma. Ron helped me. He's a nice fellow. Always coming in handy, unlike some people I know." Harry said sullenly, apparently alluding to him not asking Cho out for him. "At least you didn't ask Cho out in public. I told you she would say yes to a guy soon. How was I to know she would say yes to the other Triwizard?"

"A Hufflepuff at that." Harry said pointedly. Cho was, Draco thought regrettably, way more high-market then she had appeared. "If it makes you feel better, she was a idiot to turn you down." Harry scratched his head while looking down at the foot marks at the entrance of the Ball that they hadn't even gone into yet. "Well, she's the one with a boy a year older, so I think I'm the loser here." Harry said despondently. Draco resisted the urge to barf at Harry's taste in women and guided him outside where they couldn't be seen. "You think one of those carriages are empty?" Harry said once he seemed to be done feeling sorry for himself. Draco knew immediately what most of them were being used for, and his eyes widened in shock.

But Harry, innocent as he was, had no idea, and Draco didn't want to scar him, for some reason. "You know what? I'll go see." Draco cursed Merlin for Harry having such a strong desire to break the rules at all times as he scoured the carriages for one that was empty of buffoons with alcohol or even worse. He finally found one and yanked it open. "Hurry, before I find someone making out in the bushes again." Draco said with disgust. Harry hurried over and jumped into the carriage with reverence.Harry's eyes were bright as Draco joined him. Then they hardened with focus. "I'm not just in here to hide, you know. Snape has been coming out here for a while, talking with people. I heard Ron say, besides just kicking people out." Draco groaned.

Another one of Harry's schemes involving his godfather. Draco had stopped defending him for a while, and he knew it had gotten worse. The prat did it to himself at this point. "Well, can we talk about something else so I don't feel used?" Harry blushed. "Well, I was hoping to kiss Cho tonight. You know, by chance if I ask her to dance. But I've never kissed anyone... I heard you're a good one." Draco blinked at him in shock. "You want to practice kissing? _Here?_ Draco thought Harry was batty. But his chest also warmed at the thought of it. Was Draco becoming batty as well? "Alright. But make it quick. Snape's kicking people out for shagging, you know." Draco said to Harry's shock before kissing him.

TBC -


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's feelings are all out of whack. Draco feels like Harry is out of whack in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {LJ: Maiwiz}

_The fifth time_

Ever since Harry had first heard of the Order of the Phoenix, he had been on edge. And he wouldn't have had to have been, if someone would just have included him in any of it. Apparently half his friends had already known about it, except for him! And his own Godfather still wouldn't let him join completely, and kept keeping him out of the loop... it was infuriating. It seemed that the only people who didn't know about it were his Slytherin friends. He wasn't sure whether he ought to tell Draco or not... Draco had told him that keeping secrets was alright for their own safety, but this seemed like a pretty huge one.

His friendship with Draco had been complicated even more for him after Draco had kissed him at the Ball. Yes, he had asked for it, and maybe he shouldn't have. It awakened a lot of awkwardness on Harry's part, and he started seeing his guy friends in a... different way. And after Cedric died at the end of the fourth year, he had been plagued with nightmares about the older boy. It didn't help much that he had also started to see Thestrals. It was Harry's fault that Cedric died. And Harry didn't want anyone else to have the same fate, especially one of his best friends. But everything about Cedric still haunted him.

What made him feel even worse was that he had started to have feelings for not just Cho, but Cedric as well. Harry had kissed Cho once... and couldn't sleep afterwards. He was even in a good mood afterwards, but it didn't matter. He shouldn't have those feelings. Which was why he didn't think he could involve Draco in any of this. If he thought about their kiss once more he was going to lose it. And Draco had thought nothing of it, instead joking about it whenever Harry brought it up. He was much more of a experienced kisser than Harry had thought. Which made Harry wonder what Draco did with all the girls who swarmed him... or Pansy.

It made Harry sick for an unidentifiable reason. Harry now had a unreasonable dislike for the girl who had used to ride the train to Hogwarts with him, just because she had now been spending more and more time with Draco. Of course, Draco rebuffed her attempts to try and be apart of Harry and his close-knit partnership, but that didn't make Harry feel any better. Of course, he was about as close with her as he was with Cho's friend Marietta, but that didn't mean he had to hate her all of a sudden. Harry didn't know why that even though Harry was the one who asked for the kiss, he was still the one feeling used.

Harry decided that he couldn't stand by while the adults he loved worked alone, possibly hurting themselves in the process. So he decided to make his own group. His own order. When he asked his Gryffindor friends, they were more pleased then expected. Umbridge had been a living hell on all of them, and they all wanted to do something against the rules for once. So he enlisted more and more people, _except_ for Draco. He just couldn't involve him right now, not when Umbridge was up the Slytherin's right arse. She didn't like Harry though. What a surprise. Her and her many rules were about to be broken, and Harry was ready for it.

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco began to notice that Harry was spending more and more time 'sneaking out.' When he asked Harry about it, Harry had nothing to say but that he was 'studying' or 'hanging out with Cho.' Draco knew that all of those excuses were shite, as Harry had never met up with Cho, and had already disappeared nowhere near the library. Draco had tried following him sometimes, but the prat always eluded him. It came to his attention also that Weasley, one of Harry's biggest male admirers, also disappeared around the same time with a bunch of other Gryffindors. Draco had no choice but to conclude that Harry had a plan to go against Umbridge.

If Harry was out keeping secrets with what was probably a club of sorts, Draco had to help him. But that seemed harder and harder when Umbridge seemed to sniff out that something was amiss, and starting cracking down on the rules even more. She even started her own 'club'. When Draco asked Harry if he wanted to join with him, he looked at him with disgust. "That woman is the worst. You won't find me anywhere near her. But if you can, you join and make her leave me alone." The woman had already harassed Harry once, so with that Draco decided to join. But it wasn't just the club that seemed to impact Harry.

Ever since Draco kissed Harry, he had been acting strange. Sure, it was a great kiss, up until when Harry pushed Draco away when he saw Snape come around the corner and talk to another professor. Draco didn't seem to see what the big deal was. He tried to hide it when he brought it up, but Draco could tell that he had mixed feelings about it. "Have you ever kissed other blokes?" Harry had asked nervously one night while everyone else in the dorm was asleep. "No. But I have a feeling if I advertised it, I could kiss more. Thinking of pimping me out, Harry?" Draco had joked. But Harry had acted like Draco hadn't answered the question sufficiently.

Even worse, Harry had been in a bad mood whenever Pansy joined the conversation, (which was all the time, Draco couldn't get rid of her since the dance) which made trying to get Harry to spill about his adventures afterwards even harder. Harry acted as if Pansy was going to take his place or something! There was no need for him to be such a prat, when Draco was just trying to protect him from the evil pink lady that would be storming the halls once one of Harry's friends squealed about the club. Draco had a bad feeling about all of it. At least he had Goyle and Crabbe to let him know everything about Umbridge's little club, even if it was nonsense.

Draco couldn't help but be protective over the stupid tosser. He had thought they had become close over the past five years, but apparently the only thing Harry wanted to be close with was Draco's lips. Draco couldn't remember feeling this protective over anyone, in fact, even Pansy, who didn't do much with her time except complain and flirt. Harry was the opposite of everything Draco thought he would be, but he was still strong. But to Draco, the wanker was still a tiny bird who had trouble flying and was nothing short of reckless. Things had been harder and harder for Harry lately and Draco thought he had to do something to help, even if Harry never knew.

TBC -


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco both find themselves in more and more trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {LJ: Maiwiz}

_The sixth time_

Harry had been looking for Draco for the past hour. He had his map clutched in his hands along with his cloak. Life had gotten increasingly harder for Harry, who now had the full force of Voldermort being back. Alive. And now he had, along with those who he found precious, had to deal with it. His Godfather was dead. He didn't know what else to do at the moment but go see Draco, who had been doing a disappearing act for the whole year. At least he had the Order. They had finally let him in completely, after Sirius... he didn't want to think about it. Remus had told him he could only focus on the present for right now. He could go after Bellatrix later.

Everyone knew of his vendetta against Bellatrix now. In fact, everyone knew all the Death Eaters were back as well. And Harry had a horrible feeling adults weren't the only ones in the group. Draco had also been hiding his arms ever since the year started. He stopped in the middle of the hallway he was searching when he heard a bang. He looked to his side and saw a door, which opened and pulled him in. Harry was about to pull out his wand when a hand shushed him. "Draco. Why in Merlin's pants are you in here?" It was a small closet. Draco looked harried. His robes were covering his arms, but his hands shook.

"You shouldn't be looking for me, Harry. In fact, you should be staying as far away from me as possible right now." Draco told him in response. Well, that wasn't going to bloody happen. "Don't push me away! I'm not a idiot, Draco, I can tell what's going on!" Harry yelled, and Draco put his hand over Harry's mouth. "I'm sorry. You're probably right." Harry's eyes narrowed in anger and Draco took his hand off. "You don't have to do this, Draco. We can protect you. _I_ can protect you. I made my own Order for this!" Harry said, only somewhat quieter than before. Draco's face was twisted, he looked fearful at the same time he was concerned.

"I don't have a choice. My family is involved. It's me or... them." Draco said ominously. "I haven't told anyone. Of course, they all suspect anyways..." Harry took Draco's hand and grabbed it into a fist. "We can ask Dumbledore. He'll protect anyone." Draco's eyes just darkened more. "No Dumbledore. I can handle this." Harry almost screamed. "Handle this? Are you crazy? He'll kill you! He wants to kill me! Do you even know Occlumency?" Harry interrogated. Draco let Harry yell. "Yes. Of course. Snape has started to teach me. I'm much better than you were." Draco joked. Harry shook Draco's hand. "This isn't the time to joke with me, Draco!"

Draco swallowed and stepped closer. "I know. But I'm not going to hurt you, Harry. I can promise you that." Harry thought of all the suspicious things that had attempted to get into Hogwarts the whole year. "But what about everyone else? Draco-" "-You need to trust me. Harry, do you trust me?" Harry blinked back angry tears and shook. "Yes. But I'm not going to stop following you. I won't let them change you." Draco laughed darkly. "I'm already being watched by different people, Harry. I don't need you as a protector." Harry thought immediately of Voldermort, but Draco had said different people...

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco felt Harry's body shake as his uncontrollably did. He had never shook before, but he could never control his emotions in front of him. "I don't trust them. I only trust myself and Dumbledore." Harry said with conviction. Draco knew that wasn't true. Harry had many people he trusted, including Draco, which could turn out to be a big mistake. But Harry's grip only tightened on Draco's fist, as if Harry was trying to convince himself. Draco knew he could never stop Harry from following him. He had his cloak, and the map he never let Draco use. That was why he knew Harry would look for him here.

He had been using the same place Harry had used for the Order. Of course, Harry didn't know that. He couldn't find it just like Draco couldn't before. But now it was in Draco's favor, whether that was for good or not. Draco couldn't think about anything more than his parent's safety right now. Which was why Harry had to stay away. Even though it hurt every crevice of Draco's being to not watch over Harry anymore, he had no choice. Harry had many protectors. But Draco knew now that he could never get rid of Harry. He was going to stay forever, whether it was by Draco or just in Draco's now horribly blackened heart.

"You have to. Don't you see, Harry? He's going to start a war. You're going to be Dumbledore's top fighter. You shouldn't be worrying about me." Draco told Harry sternly. Draco had seen enough to be like Harry in terms of death now. But he was on the wrong team. He knew that clearly now. Harry had changed his perception without him ever really trying. Maybe it was something about his spirit. All the girls talked about were his power now- now that they all believed in him for once. Draco thought Harry deserved it. Even though he couldn't, at least they would be on his side for the war.

"You wanker. I'm not going to stop worrying about you. You're my best friend." Harry told him. Now it was Draco's turn for the angry tears. It was not fair that he was the one to be horrible to Harry, when Voldermort could have just fucked off and died when he was supposed to. It was not fair that Draco now had to tell Harry that he did not feel the same, that he couldn't be the one, that he couldn't- He was interrupted from his thoughts by Harry letting go of his hand and grasping his cheeks instead. "No. I won't let you saying anything you don't mean." Harry said with even more anger. Draco didn't know what he meant until he did it.

Harry grabbed Draco closer and stood up higher until he was face to face with Draco. "Wha-" Draco started, before Harry kissed him with all the force that Draco had kissed Harry back at the Ball two years ago. Draco kissed back slowly, wondering if Harry truly meant the kiss or whether it was even worth finding out. He discarded that for later, as it could be forever- or never, until he kissed Harry again. Harry had always been much smaller than Draco even though they were close in height, and Draco now had the chance to hold Harry now that they were standing up. They weren't going to get caught. They were both safe. For now

TBC -


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In life or death situations, you can find out who you love pretty quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LJ: Maiwiz)

_The seventh time_

Harry didn't think he would survive death. But here he was, lying on the ground with Draco's own mother crouching over him. His last time seeing Draco was when he had forcefully kicked Draco out of the castle when he wouldn't leave. He had run off after that, hopefully towards the rest of the Slytherins, but Harry was still nervous. Draco had made a lot of foolhardy choices before, even more than him. He didn't want to do anything more to protect his parents. He was taking care of it. At least, he would be once he got out of this whole situation. He was glad he had put some trust into his friends to continue it for him if he had died.

But Draco's mother did the unimaginable; she didn't give him up. So when she lied and Hagrid went to pick him up, Harry acted dead. Acted dead right up until his friends waged war (again) and Neville attacked Nagini with the sword. It was insane, and Harry knew it was his only chance to off Voldermort once and for all. His own wand did most of the work. Voldermort ended up dying from his own spell. Neville killed Nagini, and Harry thought his friends deserved more credit than him when it came to defeating the Horcruxes and the Death Eaters. But he still couldn't find Draco, up until he had come at him fast.

He had successfully backed away from the chaos at last and was watching the healers and students work on the wounded while the dead laid in cots. He had already checked the dead, had already mourned with families for those who had lost. Harry had lost so many that at this point he was only angry. But with Voldermort dead he was now nothing but numb. Draco wasn't among the dead or wounded, so he was surprised when he felt his arms around his waist and his voice scream out. Harry whipped around, expecting to see a fresh injury, but he was remarkably unscathed, if not visibly shaking.

It took Harry a moment to realize he was calling out his name. "Draco." He responded, hugging him again. "My parents tried to leave. But I told them they had to wait until I could check on someone." Harry smiled. He was glad Draco's mother was safe after what she had done for him, even though he disliked his father. "You wanted to check on me?" Harry asked stupidly. "Yes. We were on the wrong side, Harry-" Draco laughed. "Obviously. My parents realized that now. I don't know what will happen to them. Or me. But I still wanted to find you." Harry realized they could be attracting attention, as Draco had joined his father, and was grateful he had chosen a spot in the shadows.

"I'm glad you did. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I hope I can do the same for your parents." Draco shushed him. "You can do what you're able to, Harry, don't make yourself hated. You're the savior for Merlin's sake." Harry's eyebrows shot into his hair. "Savior? Don't start calling me that-" Draco interrupted him by pulling him towards him and kissing him quickly. "Stop. You deserve it. Even though it loathes me to say that you deserve something." Harry realized Draco was leaving and pain shot through him. "You dare kiss me and insult me in the same moment?" Harry asked quickly. Draco smiled and said goodbye.

~.~.~.~.~.

Several days after the war Draco found himself in charge of picking up the pieces of his family's life. Harry had done all he could, giving them reduced sentences and had gotten Draco completely off. Draco was thankful, but still couldn't bring himself to come see him yet. There was still funerals. Lots and lots of funerals. Funerals for some that Draco had seen the deaths of. He didn't think he deserved to see Harry. Harry had people who loved him. People who needed him more. Draco still had his family, even if he had to shuttle to Azkaban to see them. He was alone in a Manor that stunk of death.

Harry had owled him before and they remained unanswered. Draco just didn't want to bother him. He wasn't even sure Harry felt the same way about him that he did. Harry had lots of suitors- he saw how Cho and now Ginerva Weasley looked at him. Why would he stick around for someone who had to clean his house of dark artifacts? Again, he wasn't worthy. So he was shocked when Harry eventually came to Draco's front door. "The wards are disabled. Do you know how dangerous that is?" He had asked once Draco had opened the door. It was true, Draco had managed to dismantle them all after the war. It was darkly done as well.

"Hello to you too. Tea?" Draco asked rigidly. He avoided Harry's cross eyes. His family's house elves only duty now was to prepare meals, as Draco was the soul one responsible for cleaning everything bad out. "Don't act polite. It really doesn't suit you." Harry said sarcastically, walking inside the manor as if he owned the place. Draco winced, grateful at once the entrance area was a place Harry had never seen before. "I don't like tea. I'll take coffee, everything in it. I really need it right about now." Harry said when Draco didn't respond. The house elves immediately scampered in, oblivious to Harry's pissed-off mood.

"Harry, I'm sorry-" Draco began as soon as Harry got his coffee, and balanced himself on the freshly cleaned couch. Harry held up a finger like a exhausted professor. "Please no apologizing. I've had enough of that for a millennium." Arsehole. Draco rolled his eyes, less scared now that he was a bit pissed off himself. "Why are you here? Don't you have millions of girlfriends who will attend to you now?" Draco asked mockingly. Draco felt like a idiot, standing and watching him like this, but had nowhere to go as he was too uncomfortable to sit in the armchairs of the sitting room and Harry had already claimed the couch.

"I could, but I'd rather be with someone who at the same time makes my blood boil and cools me down at the same time." Draco cringed. "That is the stupidest thing you've ever-" Harry abandoned his coffee and stood up, going at once to hug Draco tightly. "I missed you." Harry said with a small voice. Harry was the only one who ever hugged Draco. Even now, it was a feeling he could never describe. But now, he thought he could think of something pretty close to it. "I missed you too." Draco said louder, squeezing Harry in case he might slip away. Harry had utterly changed Draco in a way that there was no going back, but Draco didn't want to run from it for once.

_The end_


End file.
